


the so unknown

by aisu10



Category: Chronicle (2012), Dane Gang - Fandom, In Treatment, The Place Beyond the Pines (2012)
Genre: Dane Gang, Insomnia Bros, Lens Flare, M/M, Other, Photog Buds, Polyamory, Road Trips, Stoner Boner, roadtrip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/pseuds/aisu10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dane gang lens flare "life on the road" au mini fic hell yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	the so unknown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hypochondriac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypochondriac/gifts).



there’s no plan, no itinerary, no destination. just three boys from different worlds who found home in each other and miles and miles of open road. sometimes jason drives, sometimes he teaches andrew. sometimes jesse barks orders to them from the backseat and they both yell at him to shut up. sometimes they sleep all together on the mattress in the back. sometimes andrew and jason talk until the sun comes up with jesse’s dormant body lying between them. sometimes andrew flies outside the car and sometimes jesse and jason make out in the passenger’s seat until there’s no air left between them. they live a life of loud music played with the windows down, drive-through meals and the smell of gasoline and jason’s cigarettes. everything is documented in film and camera snaps and x’s on the map drawn in sharpie. it’s an aimless existence but it’s a _happy_ one, free of the struggles they all once knew, full of laughter and freedom and kisses to lips and foreheads every morning and night.

**Author's Note:**

> the way this ship works is like jesse and jason are in a romantic and sexual relationship with each other and both of them are in a platonic/queerplatonic relationship with andrew so it's like one big beautiful poly party of love and friendship


End file.
